4 plus 6 plus 3 equals 13
by DemonPixie8500
Summary: This story is a no-war fanfiction about what could have happened thirteen years after Tris's initiation. Tris and Tobias are married and have three kids, Carter, Chase, and Claire. The rest of the cast also have kids. This story will be filled with humor, adventure, romance(of course), and some problems.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! So this fanfic is gonna be about Tobias's and Tris's lives in the future without the war. I love without war stories but I have never read one that takes place in the far future. Don't worry, I know some of you worry about stories not having a plot, but mine does. Read and Review please! Try to be a little easy on me cuz its my first fanfic! And sorry about the title, I promise I'll think of a better one.

Just to help you guys understand the story, Tobias and Tris are married and have three kids, Carter (she's 7 years old and yes she's a girl), Chase (he's 4 years old), and Claire (she's 1 and a half). Christina and Will are also married and have two kids, Fernando (See what I did there, he's six) and Seth (2 years old). Zeke and Shauna are married and twins, Faith and Destiny, who are 9. Uriah and Marlene are married and have a baby girl named Hailey who's three. Cara and Caleb are also married in Erudite and have two kids, James(5) and Adam(1).

Four is a leader but is still a trainer and Tris is an ambassador and also a trainer.

Happy Reading Guys!

Disclaimer : If I owned this series, Tris would be alive at the end of divergent, but I don't. Veronica Roth owns divergent and characters except for the names you don't recognize, obviously.

Tris POV

13 Years after Tris's initiation

I woke up to a wail piercing the silence. I glanced at Tobias sleeping peacefully next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, his mouth hanging open and soft snores were emitting from him. I smiled, he looks so young and carefree in his sleep. Another scream snapped me out of my trance and I wiggled myself out of Tobias's arm, padding down the hallway to Claire's room. In the crib, my daughter was flailing her limbs, her face red and blotchy from crying. As soon as she saw me she stopped and her screams turned into quiet sniffles. I picked her up, and kissed the top of her head, smelling baby powder and her shampoo. "Does my little baby need her bottle?" I asked in a baby voice as I grabbed one of the bottles we always kept ready, and walked to the plush rocking chair in the corner of the room. As I fed Claire, I thought back to when I never thought I would have this kind of life.

Two weeks after initiation, I moved in with Tobias. I picked to be a Dauntless Ambassador to factions and initiation instructor. Tobias accepted the leader position three years later and kept his job as an initiation instructor. He proposed three years later and we got married when I was twenty at the top of the chasm. We had our oldest daughter, Carter, two years later and Chase came along three years afterwards. Claire was definitely a surprise, born 2 ½ years after Chase. Carter had her father's straight, brown hair and my blue-grey eyes. She had a fiery spirit, like me, but was always in control, like Tobias. Chase also had dark brown hair but had my father's bright green eyes. He was a troublemaker and a daredevil, even though he was only four. Carter was the only of my children with my curly, blonde hair and Tobias's deep, mesmerizing, blue eyes. During this time, our friends had also gotten married and started families. We lived a happy life with a few bumps along the way.

I burped Claire and put her in the crib, kissing her cheek softly, before going back to bed. As I climbed in, Tobias stirred, and wrapped his arms around me. "She go back to sleep?" He said, nuzzling my neck, his voice muffled and heavy with sleep. "Yes" I said chuckling. "Although, we have to get up in an hour." I replied glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning. "Yes maam." He kissed me softly, rolling us over so he was on top of me, supporting himself above me with his elbows. Our lips moved with a synchronized harmony that we perfected long ago.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Day

Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

How was the prologue? I'm sorry it was soo short but its only the beginning…..I promise the other chapters will be longer … Well onto chapter 1!

Disclaimer : I wish I owned Tobias, but I don't. The amazing Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Series.

Tris POV

I heard a groan next to my ear and felt the shifting on the bed, there was an obnoxious beeping sound somewhere to my left. I was greeted by a shirtless Tobias, "Morning Beautiful." he said leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Mmm morning." I mumbled into the pillow. "Come on, we have to get up. The transfers are coming today at nine and we have to get ready and drop the kids off at school." "Five more minutes." I pleaded with him. "I bet they have bacon and pancakes, with chocolate cake for breakfast." Tobias said trying to coax me out of bed at this ungodly hour. I stifled a laugh and said "Tobias, only you would want cake at 7:30 in the morning." I could just imagine him frowning, his eyebrows furrowed, thinking of different strategies to wake me up. Suddenly, I felt his weight leave the bed, and not two seconds later the blankets were ripped off of me. "HEY! Give my blanket back right now Tobias!" I screeched. "Nope." He said and then his hands slipped under me, and he threw me over his shoulder. "TOBIAS! PUT ME DOWN!" "Sorry sweetheart." He said. I gave up and stopped beating my hands against his back. He walked into the bathroom, stood me upright in the shower, and began to walk out. "You know," I began "If we took a shower at the same time we would be conserving water and time." I said, winking at him. He gave me a smirk and began to slip off his clothes. "This is an amazing way to save time and water." He muttered as he worked shampoo into my hair.

"Come on guys we're gonna be late!" I screamed to nobody as I rushed around tying Chase's shoes, putting a bow in Claire's hair, making Carter's lunch, trying to pry Tobias from the kitchen, you know the usual. Finally, we were ready and out the door. "Alright, so Claire goes to Christina and Will's, and Chases and Carter go to school, right?" Tobias asked, ticked each kid off on his fingers. "Yeah." We dropped Claire off first, then Carter.

I felt nervous as we walked Chases to the classroom. It was his first day of school and I was worried. Tobias noticed and took my hand, squeezing it gently, and planting a kiss on my temple. "If he's anything like his mom he's going to be fine." I gave him a weak smile in return. "Alright baby," I said crouching down if front of my son. "Its your first day of school and you're gonna do great. You ready?" "Yes mommy." I didn't believe him for a single second. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. Tobias hugged Chase and when he pulled away, I heard him whisper "Be brave." With that Chase started through the door and I could feel tears prick my eyes. I swallowed hard and blinked, trying to make them go away. Tris Eaton doesn't cry, she's the toughest girl in the Dauntless compound. Tobias pulled me into his side and I buried my face in his shoulder, unable to watch my baby walk away from me. I then felt something grabs my legs. I looked down and saw Chase hugging mine and Tobias's legs. He smiled up at us and said "I love you mommy and daddy." That's it, I was done for. Tears streaming down my face, I hugged him again, whispering I love you and peppering kisses all over his face. He hugged Tobias and got a "I love you buddy." In return and walked into the classroom. "Tris," I heard Tobias say softly." We have to go honey." I nodded, wiped my face and we started down an abandoned corridor. As we reached the end, I turned to my husband and asked "Do I look like I've been crying?" "You look tough as nails Tris." I grinned and kissed him, remembering when he first said that to me. "Alright lets go."

As we arrived at the choosing ceremony, we took seats next the stairs, so we would be able to run to the compound. I craned my neck, looking at the sections of blue and gray, looking for any of my family members. "Tris," Tobias whispered pointing to the Erudite section. "Look over there." After a few minutes of searching, I gasped as I spotted the familiar green eyes and brown hair that I associated with my brother. Caleb. Caleb was here.

Members from different factions were mingling so I shot out of my seat, grabbed Tobias's hand and sprinted to the Erudite section. A few people gave us weird looks but I didn't care, I hadn't seen my brother or parents for thirteen years. I stopped behind Caleb, took a few deep breaths, and tapped him on the shoulder. I felt Tobias squeeze my hand tightly and kiss my head. "Yes, what – Beatrice?" "Hi Caleb." I said grinning from ear to ear. I went to hug him but stopped halfway, remembering that the Erudite might not like that. "Beatrice! What are you doing here?" He asked and then he did the most shocking thing. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. " Well, I couldn't not come say hi to you." I joked as I pulled back. "How have you been Caleb." I asked curiously as I noticed for the first time the women holding his hand." "I been great Beatrice, and you?" "I've been doing pretty well myself." I replied grinning at Tobias. I open my mouth to ask him who the women was, but he beat me to the punch. "Who's this?" He said gesturing Tobias and glaring at our entwined hands. "I'm Four, Tris's husband." Tobias says holding his hand out. Caleb stare at him, then his hand, and finally me. "You're , You're MARRIED." He shouts. I see Tobias awkwardly drop his hand and slip it back into my hands. "When did this happen? Isn't he too old for you? Did he force you? Are you treating my sister right? Four isn't even a real name anyway. What do you even see in him? You're to young to b-"I cut off his rant, getting a little angry. "Yes, we're married and have been for nine year!. Four is two years older than me but what does it matter? I love him and he loves me! He treats me like a goddess and NO, I am NOT too young to be married! Why am I answering your questions anyway?" I scream all this as I begin to walk away, really mad at Caleb for ruining the moment.

"Wait Beatrice," Caleb grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry, I was just shocked and being overprotective of my little sister. I am really happy for you." I see the women relax when he says 'little sister'. I sigh "Its okay Caleb. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." An awkward silence falls between us but luckily my husband saves the day. "Is this your wife?" He asks gesturing to the pretty blonde next to him. Caleb puts an arm around her waist and pulls her to his side. "Yes, this is my wife Cara." "Hi, I'm Caleb's sister, Tis." I said holding my hand out. She took it and said, "Its very nice to meet you and your husband Tris." She says grinning at me, her blue eyes dancing. I can tell I'm gonna like my sister-in-law. "These are our sons James, and Adam. Caleb had kids? "Hi guys" I say. "I'm your Aunt Tris and this is your Uncle Four." "Hi" James mumbled "I'm James." I chuckled at his curious expression, definitely Erudite. Just then the bell rang and everyone started going back to their sections and we said goodbye. As we walked backed to the Dauntless section, Tobias kissed my cheek, "Great job." I smiled at him gratefully as we took our seats, and the first name was called. Here we go.

Hey guys? How was that chapter? I personally loved it. Please R&R!

Love,

Annonymoussignature


	3. Chapter 2 - Becoming Four and Six

Hey Guys

So sorry for not updating but I had a HUGE project that I left till the end, 2 tests and my bff's bday party...I was also finishing The Fault in our Stars... WHY AUGUSTUS WHY!

(ok end of dramatic me)

So I'll try to upload atleast two chapters today...

well on with the story

Disclaimer : Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy

Tris POV

Tobias and I left the Choosing Ceremony early as we had to be at the net before the new initiates got there. We had 19 initiates this year, 11 transfers and 9 Dauntless born, it was gonna be a tough year for some of the initiates. "Wanna use the net?" I asked Tobias a little tentatively as I didn't want to force him to face his fear of heights. He hesitated, then gave me a confident nod. I smiled at him and we grasped hands, jumping together. I screamed as we fell, feeling free. Tobias had a grin on his face but he was clutching me protectively to his chest. As we collapsed onto the net, I on top of him, I gave him a kiss and grinned at him. He grinned back and we got off of the net, waiting for our new initiates.

"So, I bet you 5 points that the first jumper will be a Candor." Uriah said. "I'll bet a Erudite." Tobias said, holding his hand out. They shook on it and then we heard Max talking to the initiates. We took our places and Tobias whispered "Ready Six?" "Ready Four." I looked up just as the first jumper fell into the net. He landed in a mix of red and yellow. Whoa, Amity, did not see that coming. Uriah helped the boy out and I asked him his name. "Pick carefully, you only get to choose once." "Peyton." he said confidently, sweeping his blonde hair away from his face. "Make the announcement Four." "First jumper, Peyton!" All the Dauntless exploded into applause and screamed his name. After all the initiates jumped, we had nine Dauntless-born and eleven transfers. There were 2 Amity, 5 Erudite, 3 Candor and 1 Abnegation. The last one definitely surprised me. An abnegation transfer hadn't been seen since my own initiation. "Alright, this is where we split. Dauntless-born you will be with Uriah and I, I assume you don't need a tour of the place?" Zeke said with a evil glint in his eyes. After they were gone, Tobias turned to the transfers. "Alright, listen up," he began, going into instructor Four mode. "My name is Four and this is Six. And yes, before any of you smart-mouth Candors say anything, those are our names so shut up. I am a Dauntless leader and Six is an ambassador to faction. We will be your instructors this initiation." I smirked as I saw their terrified looks. "Alright transfers follow me." We showed them the training room and when we got to the dorms, a Candor girl shouted, "We have to share with the BOYS?" "Yes." I said simply. "And you would do well to keep your mouth shut." We moved onto the Chasm. I saw Tobias nod for me to start. "This is the Chasm. It represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump will surely get you killed. We believe in ordinary act of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Suicide has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned." The Dauntless side of me enjoyed their looks of terror while the Abnegation side of me felt bad for them. We then lead them to the cafeteria. As we walked in, the Dauntless burst into applause and whistles for the initiates. I saw some of them looking uneasy. They better get used to it if they want to stay in Dauntless. "Okay, you have the rest of the day off to do whatever you would like. Be at the training room by eight tomorrow or face the consequences." Tobias said, looking each of them in the eye. We then strode across the cafeteria to our normal table, where the gang was sitting.

I spotted Claire in Christina's arms and started to run, but Tobias beat me there. "Hey baby girl." He cooed, peppering kisses all over her face. She shrieked and pulled Tobias' hair, screaming with laughter. When he was distracted by the cake on the table, I grabbed Claire out of his arms. "Hey!" I stuck my tongue out at him, making Claire go into hysterics. As we were eating, I glanced at the initiate tables. The Stiff was staring at his hamburger with a puzzled expression. I sighed and got up, finally giving Claire to Tobias. "YES!" he said as he took Claire. I laughed at his victorious expression and started to walk away. Ii slid into the seat next to the Stiff and said, "Its a hamburger. It tastes heavenly with ketchup." I pointed to red bottle sitting in front of him. "Oh, uh thanks, um Four." I laughed. "I'm Six." "Oh, whoops. Sorry Six." "S'alright. Whats your name Stiff?" "N-n-noah." "Alright Noah, try to blend in a little more." I left him with this final thought and walked back to our table.

The Dauntless Preschool was in the compound, unlike the Faction Elementary School which was near the building where they had the choosing ceremony. As they walked to the preschool to get Chase, Tobias groaned, "How are we going to survive these next two weeks of torture?" I stifled a laugh as I saw his face. We had a bet going on, we wanted to see how fast the initiates could figure out we were together without obvious signs. I had bet a week, Tobias four days. "Sorry babe but I am going to win this bet." I replied leaning up and kissing his cheek. He glared at me and sighed, muttering to Claire, who sat on his shoulders, about how unfair this was.

We were at the Dauntless Preschool and Tobias opened his mouth to say something, but I was off like a rocket, towards the little figure with brown hair and my husbands features. I picked up my son and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Hi baby. How was your first day of school?" I asked Chase. "It was AWESOME! We played Dauntless Spies and we painted a picture. See?" He held up a messy finger print painting with five stick figures on it. The man had brown hair and blue eyes, the women had yellow hair and blue eyes and their children surrounding them. It was beautiful. On top it said 'My Family' in neat cursive. Now I was confused, Chases couldn't write, at all. "It beautiful honey, but who wrote this?" I asked him. "My teacher did." I nodded and he said hi to Tobias and we walked to the train tracks. As we arrived, we saw Carter being helped off the train by an older Dauntless-born. She ran towards us and jumped into Tobias's arms, screaming "Daddy, Daddy, look what I made you and mommy!" She showed us two rainbow-colored macaroni necklaces. I laughed as she tried to persuade Tobias to wear it. He finally gave and she kissed his cheek and said, "You make a pretty princess daddy!" I burst into laughter, as she dragged Tobias around the pit telling anyone who would listen about her daddy who was a pretty princess. When they came back I was rolling on the floor in hysterics, as were many people in the pit, since she had found lipstick somewhere and smeared across his face. Even though our family was as crazy as hell, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I know the ending was as cheesy as hell but I liked it. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my no-updates. Remember, R&R!

Love,

Anonymoussignature


	4. Chapter 3 - Abnegation in Dauntless

Well, aren't you guys a lucky bunch, you get two updates in one day!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Divergent Series and quite frankly, every book worth reading in this world, but sadly I don't. Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy.

Tobias POV

I groaned as I heard a distinct beeping sound somewhere off to my right. After a few seconds, I realized it was the alarm and gently pushed Tris off of me, so I could turn it off. As I started to get up, I felt an arm wrap loosely around my waist, holding my in place. "Tris," I said softly "I know you're awake. And we have to get ready and go train the damn initiates." The corners of her lips turned up, but she wasn't budging. I grinned and screamed "HOLY SHIT! ITS 7:54!" "WHAT!" she shrieked jerking upright and jumping out of the bed, pulling a random t-shirt over her head. "Oh, its 5:54, guess I read the time wrong." I said with a smirk. She slowly turned around, in the process of rolling my sweatpants up and pleasantly said, "Is that so?" Oh know, she was going to kill me. Just as I thought this, she pounced onto me, making us fall down on the bed, her on top of me. "Tobias Eaton," she growled "You have to be punished for that." "Oh?" I said with a smirk as I saw her lean into kiss me. I lifted my hands to ensnare her waist and pull my wife closer, but she had disappeared. Tris was walking towards the bathroom, towel in hand, and without glancing back she said, "You may not follow me." as she locked the door behind her. I flopped back onto the bed with a groan, that women was going to be the death of me.

After we had dropped the kids off at their various destinations, Tris and I walked hand in hand to the dorms. When we were outside the door, we let go and barged in. "WAKE YP! LETS GO! MOVE IT! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED!" Tris and I shouted, earning us many mumbled curses. "You have twenty minutes to get to the training room." We had decided that we would do guns, then knives this year, so we set out the guns. We still had fifteen minutes left, so I snuck up behind Tris and pinned her to the wall. She shrieked as I attacked her with kisses. "As I recall, I did not get a good morning kiss today." I told her, kissing her nose. "As I recall, I did not get a good morning today." she replied, but still kissed me. We were making out like horny teenagers, with her hands creeping up the front of my shirt, when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Damn, I thought we locked the door. As I turned around, about to chew, whoever it was, out for interrupting us, my jaw dropped and my heart raced like a horse. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," I chanted in my head, as i took in the icy blue eyes and graying brown hair that belonged to my father. Marcus.

Beside me I heard Tris gasp as she took in the sight before her, her hand squeezing the life out of my own. "D-d-dad?" I heard Tris ask. Dad? That was when I first noticed the figure clad in grey robes standing next t-t-to _him. _"Beatrice?" Andrew Prior asked. What were they doing here? What was _he_ doing here? "What are _you_ doing here?" I finally managed to spit at Marcus. "Now son, I don't think that that is the proper way to talk to your father after being apart for so long." Marcus replied with an evil grin on his face. Father? Father! How dare he even think for a second that since we shared some blood that he meant anything to me! "Don't you dare play that card, _Marcus_." Tris snarled. What would I do without her? "Beatrice! Don't talk to your elders that way." "Look dad, I don't know what you are doing here, but you need to stay out of this." Andrew opened his mouth looking furious, but I cut him off. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be diplomatic. "The government is inspecting all of the initiations, to decide if they should change them. We have been assigned to the Dauntless Transfer initiation." Andrew replied. What! "WHAT!" Tris shrieked. We. Were. Dead.

Sorry it was short, but I really wanted to end it there. Remember, R and R!

Luv,

Anonymoussignature


	5. Chapter 4 - Decisions and Impressions

Hey guys! So how was the last chapter? I personally loved it! Anyway, does anyone else have standardized testing going on? I have the NJASK ALL week so yeaaaaah…..its soo easy and they don't give us any homework so I am mostly free this week. On another note, my cousin just had a baby! Yay! Alrite, time for the chapter. Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews and follows, I love it when you guys review.

Disclaimer : You know the drill, but I have to do it anyways so here goes, Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy.

_Recap_

_Tobias POV _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be diplomatic. "The government is inspecting all of the initiations, to decide if they should change them. We have been assigned to the Dauntless Transfer initiation." Andrew replied. What! "WHAT!" Tris shrieked. We. Were. Dead._

Tobias POV

When did this happen? I am a Dauntless leader. should I have known about this! And what are the chances that _he_ gets picked for the Dauntless initiation? "When did this happen? How come I knew nothing about it? I am a Dauntless Leader!" I growled at Marcus. "Well, it was an impromptu decision that happened today morning. You did not know because you were training initiates so the other leader, Harrison, came as Dauntless Rep. We were picked because we volunteered. Nobody wanted to go to your destructive faction, so as Abnegation we offered to go." Harrison, that idiot! He screws everyone up! Max and I didn't want him to be on the council at all anymore because he had become an addict to alcohol and all kinds of other drugs. Nobody agreed with us because Harrison had been a good leader before his wife died, which caused him to turn to drugs to help cope with his depression. I didn't really blame him, I'd probably kill myself if Tris died, but he should have had the sense to resign, at the very least. I am going to go kill him after this. "First of all," Tris began as I was continuing with my mental rant, "Four still should have known because Harrison is a terrible leader that we are trying to fire, and second of all, Dauntless is not a destructive faction. If it weren't for us, you all would be dead, so don't try to pull that 'we only volunteered because we are Abnegation' crap." she finished, with a pissed off look on her face. Her dad looked very shocked and annoyed at her behavior, but not surprised. Well, she must have expressed her feelings in Abnegation too. "And what are you protecting us from?" Marcus sneered. This is when I interrupted. "We protect you from what lies behind the fence, and ONLY the Dauntless know what it is, so don't bother asking." "Now I still don't understand this and I have a lot more questions, but the initiates are going to be here in five minutes, so if you would stand over there and observe." "Now, Tobias, I don't see why you have to be like this, you can't -" I cut hi off, "Listen Marcus, I will say it once and only once so you better listen carefully. I am NOT your son, you are NOT my father,any connection between us because of blood never mattered, and my name is Four, NOT Tobias. You have NO say in my life and you are in MY faction, so you better do as you are told." I told him, my voice deathly quiet. His face turned red, and he looked liked he would've argued, if not for the initiates lazily trickling through the door. "This is not over, _Four_." he hissed, leaning close to my ear. Brushing him off, Tris and I addressed the initiates.

"Initiates, we have some guests with us for the next three weeks." I gestured toward Marcus and Andrew standing in the corner. "This is Mr. Prior and Mr. Eaton from Abnegation. The government is sending officials to each faction to supervise their initiations and see if they should be changed, They will be observing us for the next three weeks." As I said this, a girl rushed into the room. She was the scamp I helped down from the net yesterday. She had obviously dyed blonde hair, dull brown eyes, a black tube top, and the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life. They could have been jeans underwear! She was also wearing six inch heels and eight tons of makeup. "You're late." I deadpanned. She made her eyes wide and innocent, and said with what she presumed a seductive tone, "I am soo sorry Four, but perfection doesn't come very easily." she said, gesturing to her body. Now, I was pissed. What did she think she was coming to, a fashion show? "What's your name?" I said harshly. "Blaire." she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at me. "Alright _Blaire,_" Tris said, taking over. "The normal punishment for being-" Her eyes flicked to the clock,"three minutes late would be to hang over the chasm for three minutes." Her eyes widened in shock and she gulped. "But, wearing that," Tris gestured to Blaire's outfit, " and using it as an excuse is inexcusable. You obviously can't hang over the chasm in those death traps," Tris pointed at Blaire's shoes with a smirk. I saw Blaire sigh in relief. "So, we are automatically going to bump you rank down to last." "WHAT! You CAN'T do that!" "And why can't we? We are your instructors are we not? And its not like you would be going down that much." Thats right, I remembered, Blaire was the fifth to last jumper. She remained silent

"Alright, now that that is cleared up, we are going to explain initiation. There are three stages. The first is physical, the second mental, and the third is primarily emotional. " Tris took over. " There are nineteen initiates this year, including the Dauntless-born. Only ten of you will make it in. Work hard and be prepared for whatever come your way. Be brave." "You chose us, now we have to choose you." I said. I grinned at Tris as I took in their scared faces and we mentally high-fived. We are awesome at this 'scare the crap out of the initiates' stuff.

"Today we will be doing guns." I said, turning around and picking up a gun. I loaded it, spun around and hit the target. Dead center. I heard many gasps and grinned. Tris, being Tris, walked over to the table, picked up a gun, and shot with her hands over her eyes. Dead center. I heard even bigger gasps. As she put her gun down, she grinned at me and said, "Think you can beat that Four?" I smirked and reloaded my gun, turning around. "In fact, I think I can." I winked at her as I inhaled, exhaled, then shot with my back to the target. As I turned around, I caught sight of Tris frowning. I heard many hoots and hollers as everyone saw the hole that pierced the target. Dead center. "We will finish this later." Tris stated, wanting to keep some of her dignity. I grinned at her and said "Everyone pick up a gun!" Everyone scrambled for the guns and many dropped them from the weight. Oh boy, we've got some work to do.

By noon, we had showed them how to load, hold and fire a gun. We showed them the mechanics of the inside of the gun and how to disassemble and reassemble. Almost everyone had hit the target except Blaire, her sidekick, Allie, Noah, and another Amity boy named Taylor. "Alright everyone," I barked. "Except the people who haven't hit the target go to lunch!" As everyone went running to put their guns away, Blaire and Allie came up to us and whined, "Why do we have to stay while they can go? My makeup is getting smeared and I have to reapply it! I swear I lost five pound already!" Seriously? Did she really say that? "They can go because they hit the target. You have a final test at the end of stage one on everything you have learned and it is important to learn how to shoot a gun if you want to be Dauntless. So stop complaining, and get moving. Also, nobody care about your makeup, you probably feel like you lost five pounds because all your makeup washed away." I finished. She looked mad and stomped away, her hair flying behind her. Ii high-fived Six and said, "You are not to leave this room until everyone has atleast hit the target once." They all groaned, but I didn't care, they needed to learn this.

"We didn't know you used guns in your initiation. It is very unsafe." Marcus said with an air of sophistication. Yeah, right. "Well, we didn't know that the Abnegation were this curious." Tris mimicked him, sticking her nose in the air. I stifled a laugh and said, "It may be unsafe but it is crucial. That is why this is Dauntless. And you can leave now. You don't have to come back until 2:30." I talked mainly to Marcus. "I will decide when I can leave, _Four_." With that, he wept out of the room. Andrew lingered and said, "Beatrice, and um Four, may I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" We stepped into the hall and I flagged Lauren down to watch the initiates. She gave Andrew a weird look, but didn't question it and went inside. "Dad, how are you?" Tris asked immediately and gave him a hug. He didn't return it and instead stood stiff. Tris let go with a crushed expression on her face. "I am fine Beatrice." "Its Tris now dad." "Tris," he corrected, but went on. " I really need to know who you are and why you were basically ravishing my daughter when we walked in. I mean I know who you are but -" He gestured to me. I had seen this question coming miles away. I cleared my throat and said, "Mr. Prior, my name is Four. You may have seen me in Abnegation, my real name is Tobias Eaton. I am Tris's husband. And please don't mention my real name to anyone. " I held my hand out and awkwardly dropped it, remembering the Abnegation did not shake hands. I bowed instead. "You-you you're married?!" he said, fumbling for words. "For nine years." Tris said with a sigh. First Caleb, and now her father. What is this, they show up after thirteen years, and expect her not to have moved on? Probably remembering he was Abnegation and could not press for more detail, he forced a smile and said, "I am very happy for you Beat-,uh Tris. Goodbye." He bowed and walked away. Great, first I meet Marcus again, and now my wife's father has the worst impression of me possible. My day just keeps getting better and better.

How was it? I just LOVE writing from Tobias's POV! This chapter was like soo long! Tell me what you think and remember to review!

Love,

Anonymoussignature


	6. Chapter 5 - Meet Grandma

Hey Guys,

Thank you soo much for all of you sweet reviews! They made my day! I changed the title of the story, tell me if you like it! I also figured out how to put a picture up! Ya! Now on with the story…..

Disclaimer : I wish I had as brilliant a mind as Veronica Roth's but I dont. Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy and all of its characters.

_Recap _

"_You-you you're married?!" he said, fumbling for words. "For nine years." Tris said with a sigh. First Caleb, and now her father. What is this, they show up after thirteen years, and expect her not to have moved on? Probably remembering he was Abnegation and could not press for more detail, he forced a smile and said, "I am very happy for you Beat-,uh Tris. Goodbye." He bowed and walked away. Great, first I meet Marcus again, and now my wife's father has the worst impression of me possible. My day just keeps getting better and better. _

Tris POV

We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria after we had made sure the initiates could all shoot a gun. There was only 45 minutes left since Blaire had just figured out how to get it even near the target. Thats when we gave up, and told her she would have to practice on her own. Blaire would have skipped out of the room, if not for those painful death-traps she wore. As we made our way over to the table, Christina let go of Claire so could toddle her way over to us. I picked her up and hugged her, pressing my face into her hair. "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Aunt Christina?" She laughed. Huh, well I guess that answers my question. As we sat down, Tobias grabbed Claire and threw her in the air and caught her. She screamed with laughter and screamed "Dadada!'' I felt a little tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I caught my breath, shocked. Seriously, was this shock the hell out of Tris day? The woman in front of me was short and petite, with curly blonde hair swept into a severe bun and kind blue eyes. She was wearing gray Abnegation robes and her face was lined with wrinkles as she smiled at me. "Mom!" I shouted as I sprang up from my seat and hugged her. I didn't care that she was Abnegation, she was my mom. How could my father not tell me she had come too? "Beatrice, how are you dear?" She asked as she hesitated but hugged me tightly. I was surprised but remembered that she had originally been from Dauntless. "I'm fine Mom, but I missed you so much. How are you?" "Oh, I missed you too Sweetie. I could see tears pooling her eyes, as she held me at arms length looking me over. I could easily imagine what she was seeing, a miniature version of herself, with short hair and dark eyeliner over her eyes. She was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a sheer, black, v-neck sweater with a dark mahogany tank top underneath. I had on a silver studs, a necklace that said 10 on it that Tobias had given my on our wedding day, and ankle length combat boots. Through my shirt, I knew she could see my tattoos, dark against my pale skin. This younger version was stronger and had a tattoo of seven ravens, three of them under the one closest to her heart.

"And how are you?" I was impatient to see if she had been living her life as fully as she could. "I have been just fine, although we do miss having you and Caleb around the house." She gave me a small smile. Something in her expression changed and she looked past me. I turned around to see that Tobias had risen, with Claire in his arms, and was looking at us with a peculiar expression. "Hello," she said, extending her hand to Tobias. Wow, my mom didn't seem as 'Stiff' as shifted Claire to his other arm, and shook her hand. "I am Natalie Prior, Beatrice's mother." "Mom, its Tris now." I interrupted. She smiled and nodded. "Hello Natalie, I'm Tris's husband, Four." "Its very nice to see you again _Four._" She turned and winked at me. "Congratulations, I didn't know you were married." "Thank you and its to see you again too Natalie." Tobias said, his voice deep. "Mom, how come dad didn't tell me you came?" I questioned. All of a sudden, her eyes become hard, and her face turned stoney. "Ah, you see we have not been seeing eye to eye lately. Although, I am sure he meant to tell you, but forgot." She forced a smile and I could see the pain buried deep in her eyes.

She abruptly changed the conversation, diverting her eyes to Claire, who was gnawing on her thumb. "And who is this?" "Oh mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter for the very first time. Claire, this is your Grandma Natalie." A huge smile graced my mother's face as she cooed, "Hello darling. You are such a beautiful baby, justlike your mother was." Ii blushed and started to protest."Mom -"She wasn't listening though, she was already taking Claire out of Tobias's arms and rocking her gently, humming a song. She peppered kisses all over her face and whispered sweet nothings to her. I smiled as I leaned into Tobias, I never had a grandmother, but this is what I had imagined when my mother met my children.

We introduced my mother to our company at the lunch table since we still had 30 minutes, we decided to go to the apartment. All the way there, my mom didn't let go of Claire, completely obsessed with her. As I opened the door to our home, she gasped. We had one of the biggest apartments in the Dauntless Compound, with Tobias being a leader, and both of us being Dauntless prodiges. Also, with three kids, you needed a LOT of space. I made my way to the living room where I dropped down on the couch. Tobias sat next to me and my mom sat on the ottoman across from us. She finally let Claire go to play with her dolls. "You have a very nice home." she commented, looking around. "Thank you maam." Tobias said, obviously trying to win my mom over because my dad obviously didn't like him. She gasped as her eyes landed on the picture over the mantelpiece. It was taken sometime this december and had all of us in it. I was sitting on a stool holding Claire, while Tobias stood over me, with Carter on his shoulders. Chase was clinging to our legs and we were all smiling in the picture. screaming, 'Cake!' "You- you have three kids?" she asked. "Yes, thats Carter-" I pointed to the picture, "and thats Chase." She smiled. When she turned back, her gaze drifted to Tobias. "So Four, you look familiar." He looked nervous and said, "I can explain." but she cut him off. "No need, Tobias, I know." She stated simply. I looked at the clock and realized we had five minutes to get to the training room. I told my mom this and she left, promising to come back. We dropped off Claire with Christina and headed to the training room.

Hey guys. I know some of you might be bored with this chapter, but it is just a filler, I assure you. Review please guys!

XOXO,

Anonymoussignature


	7. Chapter 6 - Damsel in Distress

Hey Guys! I just love Natalie! She's so sweet and the perfect combination of Abnegation and Dauntless! I just had my math NJASK and it was soo easy, so thats good. Alright well, on to the story.

Disclaimer - Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy, sadly :(

Tris POV

When we walked in, all the initiates were already inside, talking and joking around. Peyton, the first-jumper, was flirting with all the girls. He was copy of Peter, physically and mentally. "Peyton!" Barked Tobias. Ha! He's busted! "Stop flirting with the girls and pick up a gun! You'll have time to practice your pick-up lines later." Everyone howled with laughter as Peyton scowled and stomped over to the table to get a gun. "SHUT UP!" I screamed and an immediate silence took over. "After we teach you what is necessary, you will be having a final test at the end of Stage 1. I suggest you all pay attention so you don't become factionless before Stage 1 is over. That would be pathetic." I finished with smirk aimed at Claire and her friend, Allie. "Okay, get back to shooting." As they fired, I saw a girl named Carmindy hit the bulls-eye first. She had long silvery-blond hair and bright green eyes. She had been an Erudite, I remembered. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Peytom then said, "She probably was sweeping some of that spagetti that she calls her out of her face and pushed the trigger. I'm surprised she didn't hit herself." Nobody found this funny except his gang, Blaire, and Alley. His gang included two bulky Candor transfers named Bull and Jordan. It looked like the slut (Blaire) was dating the jock who nobody liked (Peyton) as she clung to his chest and laughed, saying "That was soo funny babe." "No PDA in the room lovebirds!" said a bored Tobias. "Break it up." Grumbling they let go. Blaire went back to Alley and she handed Blaire something that she wiped on her hands. A tissue, I realized. She must be using Peyton to get something."Good Job Carmindy." I told her as I passed her. She grinned and went back to shooting.

Tobias came to stand next to me near the table. He groaned and said, "This is soo boring, this group sucks. Especially the whiny girl." He said, gesturing to Blaire. I laughed as she turned around and shot Tobias a dirty look. "What are you looking at? Get back to shooting." Tobias told her. "Why of course you Four! I mean, who wouldn't look at you?" She batted her eyelashes at him and turned around to continue failing at firing a gun. I stifled my giggles and Tobias glared at me. "You think thats funny Tris?" "Yes." I choked out, trying to swallow my laughs. "Yeah? Well I can think of something else that gonna be funny when we go home." He said, grinning at me evilly. I swallowed, oh oh.

After we had dismissed the initiates, Blaire walked up to Tobias. "Hello Foouuur." She purred as she stalked him. "Blaire," Tobias said firmly but annoyed. "Get away from me." "Oh, but Four you know you want me." "Actually, I don't." She backed him into a corner, and ran a perfectly manicured finger down his shirt. "But why wouldn't you? People would pay for this gorgeousness," she gestured to her scantily clad body, "and here you are. Is it because you have a girlfriend? She doesn't need to know." She winked at him. Oh that little b*****. Tobias grabbed her finger and pushed her away from him. "I don't have a girlfriend." He smirked. Blaire looked confused. "Then why-" "I am happily married and have no intention of cheating on my wife with a slut." Well, now I guess none of us win the bet. Damn you eyes turned wide and her mouth dropped, forming a silent 'o'. She seemed to regain her confidence in moments and said, "Your _wife_ doesn't have to know." I decided to intervene and save Tobias. "She actually already does." Blaire whipped around, like she had forgotten I was in the room. "What?" "Yeah and she will kick your ass in a minute if you don't move away in a second." "And who are you to be telling me that?" She snapped. "His wife." I said simply, smirking. Hey eyes were as big as saucers and she shrieked "_YOU'RE_ HIS WIFE!" "Since last time I checked." I told her, smug. She stalked out of the room, and as she was exiting, she told me, "This isn't over, _Six._" I grinned as she left and walked to Tobias. He swept me up into his arms, peppering kisses all over my face. "You, Mrs. Eaton, are my savior." He told me, grinning. "Yeah, well I thought I someone that needed rescuing." I kissed him and pulled back, "Don't you think the roles are kinda reversed? I mean, shouldn't I be the damsel in distress and you the superhero who rescues me?" He kissed my nose and murmured, "Who said there was anything normal about us?"

I loved this chapter, more like I love writing Blaire's character. She's soo fun. Anyway please guys, review. I love reading reviews and I'll update again in a few day, maybe even tomorrow if I am motivated enough to write another chapter. (Hint Hint)

XOXO

-Anonymoussignature


	8. Chapter 7 - The Tiara

I know, I know, you all want to hunt me down and punch me but I am so sorry. I have been really sick, and my relatives just came from India so we had to take them everywhere (P.S. Washington D.C. is the most boring place in the world) and I have had finals and I could give you a million more excuses but I know none of you want to hear it but I really am sorry. Alright enough with the excuses, lets get on to the next chapter. Review please!

Tobias's POV I groaned as my oldest daughter handed me a sparkly tiara. "Put it on Daddy! Come on! It matches your macaroni necklace." Carter said, giving me her puppy-dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip. I sighed as I set the terrible contraption on my head, I just couldn't refuse when she did that, she looked exactly like her mother. When did I become so soft? To my right, Tris was in hysterics once again. She had set Claire on the floor so she wouldn't drop her. She walked towards me, a mischevious glint in her eyes. Oh no. "Carter honey, why don't you go grab a pair of mommy's heels? Maybe the red ones, they would go perfectly with Daddy's lipstick." I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her. I glared at her as Carter went to get the shoes with an excited squeal. I groaned as she came back with 8 inch heels. I was going to break my neck. I sighed and put them on. "Why am I doing this again?" "Because I have to see what matches with your necklace princess daddy, you wouldn't want to look unprepared for our tea party later." "Of course not." I mumbled. "There, perfect." There was a knock on the door, or more accurately a million knocks in one second. Tris answered the door and Chase ran in, followed by Will. "Hey Fou-" Will stopped mid-sentence as he stared at me. I looked at him confused and then realized that I was still in the makeup clothes. I could feel my cheeks heat up as he burst out laughing. "Shut up or I'll shut your mouth for you." I growled as I stalked into the bathroom and returned as my normal self. "Awww Four! Why'd you take off that eyeshadow, it went so perfectly with your eyes!" Will said in a high-pitched tone. I tackled him and we were wrestling on the ground when a whistle was blown near my head. I looked up and saw Chase. "Daddy WINS!" I jump up and pump my fist into the air, "Ha!". "DADDY! UNCLE WILL! You two are being very very bad! You can't fight or hit people! You two should get a timeout, right mommy?" Carter said, looking at Tris. Tris smirked and said, "You heard the boss." We groaned as we walked to the timeout chair. "Mmmm." I muttered as I nuzzled my head into Tris's neck. "What are you making?" "Mac and Cheese." "Oh thank God, its the one thing you can cook." I grinned as she smacked me around the head. We took our bowls and headed to the couch, curled up next to one another. We were alone for the night, as Carter and Chase were at Uriah's for a sleepover and Claire was asleep. I broke the silence, "Crazy week huh?" "Dsmfsly." Tris said, her mouth stuffed. I chuckled, "Swallow, then talk." She swallowed and grinned at me, "I said definetly, there have been surprises lurking around every corner. But its not a bad crazy, it's more like an interesting crazy." "Yeahhhhh." We finished the rest of the meal in silence." "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked as Tris put our plates in the dishwasher. I didn't even need to hear her answer as I dug through the movies. "How about this?" I asked, holding up Jurassic Park. "Sure." As the movie started, Tris layed her head in my lap. I pulled my finger through her silky hair, staring at her gorgeous face. "What?" she whispered. I shook my head as I leaned down and kissed her softly, "You're beautiful." I muttered as she sat up on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. We started kissing feverishly, my hands going around her waist, tightening and pulling her as close as possible. The movie was just background noise as my tongue darted into her mouth, pleading for entrance. She let me in and a battle of tongues ensued. I stroke her tongue with mine as her fingers found the first button on my shirt. I grinned as her nimble fingers had my shirt off in less than a minute, hers following. The rest of the night was a blur.

So guys, I'm sorry that its so short but I just wanted to put something up with the few minutes I had. For the next three weeks, I'm going to be really busy because its the end of school, but after that, you'll be getting frequent updates. Review!

XOXO DemonPixie 


End file.
